their new life in Paris
by gakuenalice42va
Summary: now they are going to Pairs but with new friends and enemy's... RxR   KxI
1. Chapter 1

LOL my first Yumeiro patissiere fanfic so pls read and review

Ichigo is now in High school, same with the 3 sweets prince, but kashino and ichigo are dating!

Ichigo has **FANBOYS! **So when all the fan people heard that kashino and ichigo were dating, the school was flooded with tears, no really the school was flooded with tears so they start school so late _lucky T.T_ so it is September 30

**Ichigo's Pov**

"Ichigo don't leave, I'll give you whatever you want! Just don't leave papa!"

"Daddy I have to go it's my dream to be a patisserie."

"be good and don't be a pain in the butt onee-chan!"

"Jeez natsume!"

"Ichigo, be good ok and go to Paris, again!"yelled mama

_Ichigo and the sweets prince is in Japan because of the flood so yeah they can be 2 days late because of flight timeing and stuff.(LOL they one the __**world grand prix **__)_

"um ok then mom im using my laptop!"

Ichigo goes to MSN…..

**Iluvcake: **hi peoplez!

**Chocolateislife:** why did you use an z is a s

**Iluvcke:** because I like the letter z better then s

**Amano_natsume: **Onee-chan a guy named Chiki is on your phone!

**Iluvcake: **how do you have my phone second why didn't you just tell me in person im on the other side of the wall?

**Amano_Natsume: **first im practicing piano with mama and she said no getting out of the room second you left in near your cookbook and study book things.

**Chocolateislife: **oh I didn't know you studied.

**Iluvcake: **bye Kashino see you at the airport tomorrow!

Ichigo grabs her phone from natsume. And dials Chiki

"hello, who is this?" (Chiki is talking)

"it's me Chiki, u know Amano!"

"hey im going to ! in Paris!"

"0mg I wonder if were going to be in the same class."

**Kashino's Pov**

_In kashinos head: is she cheating on me… wait no I remember on our first date she talked about that guy._

**Ichigo's POV**

"your going to !"

"yup im going to france tomorrow at 5:00 PM"

"OMG same here!"

"ok then um.. see you .."

"Night."

_**In Ichigo's head**_

_**YAY my 2 fave guys are going to Paris with me!**_

_**OH I'll call kashino before I sleep**_

Kashino's cell

"HI Kashino!"

"AMANO WHAT ARE YOU DOING WERE GOING TO THE AIRPORT AN HOUR BEFORE THE FLIGHT!"

"I wanted to tell you something."

"WHAT!"

"don't yell at me!"

"sorry keep going."

"you know my childhood friend, Chiki"

"yes"

"he's going to the Paris branch!"

"night amano."

"um ok"

So everyone go's to sleep…..

"OK flight 12354 please go to the plane!"

So they all go to the plane… _**opps I forgot to tell u people how the people in the story look like**_

_**Amano Ichigo**_

_She is not as clumsy as before, she has long brown silky hair. And still luv kashino_

_Everyone else looks the same._

_**In the plane!**_

Ichigo grabs a **COOKBOOK**! She looks at some cakes….

"Amano you really only think about cake."

"Thanks Ka-ka!"

"Ka-ka?"

"u don't like the name?"

"um yeah."

"ok then um… KASHINO!"

"that's already my name."

"oh um the I'll call you Kashino!"

**Ring ring**

"Hello! Who is this?"

"your worst nightmare… ichigo I found you even if you go back to paris I'll come and kill you."

**Kashino's POV**

I looked at Ichigo her face was all pale and she **DROPPED HER CAKE BOOK!**

_**Lol SO DID U PEOPLE LIKE IT? LUV IT? OR SADLY HATE IT T.T?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_LOL did u people like it? Well I hope u like this one to! _

_I do __NOT __own Yumeiro patissiere soyeah but I own my character's! ._

**In the paris airport Kashino Pov**

"I'm so tired!"Ichigo said.

"Ichigo-chan, have you reallized I'm better then Kashino?"

"CAKE!"

"um that was very random."

"oh sorry."Ichigo said

"it's ok ichgo-chan." Andoh said.

"ALL STUDANTS PLEASE GO TO THE PARKING LOT 5 AND SHOW THEM YOUR SCHOOL ID!"

So they go to the bus and show them their ID and Ichigo sat beside a girl named Sekai sat near her and Rumi on the other side.

"hi im Sekai. How are you?"

"yo im Amano Ichigo and this is my friend Rumi!"

The rest of the ride was really silent until some guy in black grabbed Ichigo out of the blue KIDDNAPED Ichigo.

**Kashino's PoV**

"OH MY GOD AFTER HIM!"

"HAI!"

Everyone ran after him they know where they are cuz they can hear her schreaming until they see ichigo in an ally with the guy in black. Kashino was about to go over there to murder the guy but everyone stoppe them because they wanted to hear what they are going to talk about.

**Ichigo's POV**

"w-who a-a-are –y-y-y-y-you?"

"it's ok."

"huh."

They guy takes of his mask.

"you're a girl."

"yeah got a problem with that!"

"um no."

"wait your **Koshiro!**"

"yes you stole my love, popularity and life!"

"no ur still living."

"No that's not what I ment!"

"before you came along Kashino-kun luved moI!, everyone was jealous of me I was in A group!"

"I'm sorry Koshiro-chan."

"huh! "

"don't worry I'm not staying here too long."

"what do u mean?"

"my mom's company wants me to model for them."

"huh….."

"so your already leaving."

"yes…. Tomorrow."

"YEAH LUV UR MOMS COMPANY! I'LL BUY SUM OF UR COMPANYS FASHIN LINE!"

"thank you I'll the the other's…. and ur not gunna kill me right."

"Nope!"

"thank you."

As I turned the corner I saw teary eyes MY FRIENDS WERE LISTING! I cant belive my eyes MY Kashino was crying so much.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys I got the call yesterday."

Everyone just started running to me!

"Ichigo-chan I'll miss you but if your going to be famous one day take a photo shoot with all of your girlfriends here!" Rumi-chan said crying water falls!

"Ichigo –chan I know it's not time but I will still love you!"

"OI Amano…."

"Kashino…"

"um I'm gunna miss you."Kashino said _trying_ to hide his blush.

The next day at the airport

It was filled with cry's, sadness and I'm better then Kashino.

"BYE I luv you guys!"

"bye amano."(kashino said)

"Bye Ichigo-chan."(hanabusa said)

"Bye Ichigo-chan."(rumi said)

"Bye minna!"

**It's still Ichigo's POV**

I wonder how my life will be away from **Cake**!


	3. how she is in her new home

_OMG chapter 3 already! I hope that u people like it and review pwease T.T_

**Kashino's Pov**

In Kashino's head : I-I- cant believe I let her go, she is everything to me….. T.T

**Normal POV**

In Hanabusa and Andoh's head: he must be so sad.

Then they all left….

**Ichigo's Pov in the plane T.T**

"Mom why do I have to go to new york"

"Because it's for you."

"Why didn't u tell me we are a famous?"

"Because I wanted you to have a normal life, but now you've gotten so pretty that I have to bring you to to model for the Amano clothes line."

"Wait I always go shopping, how come I didn't hear of the Amano clothes line?"

"Dear you shop for Cake."

**Normal Pov (In Japan)**

"Darling now that Ichigo is gone we can start our **LOVE!**"

Everyone sweatdrop .

"Koshiro-sempai… im sorry please go out with one of ur butler stalkers." (sorry I forgot their names.)

"NOOOOo!"

**~*~*Ichigo's POV*~*~**

In Ichigos head : CAKE I MISS U CAKEZ SO MUCH! U to kashino. T.T

"AMANO!"

"are you ok Ichigo-chan?"

"Im way better then Kashino."

"EHHHH why are u people in the plane!"

"ICHIGO WAKE UP!"

"Ka-ka, han-a, a-n-d"

"Ichigo wake up were home."

"What were were in Japan!"

"No your New Home in NEWY0RK."

"How did you get me in the limo?"

"I paid a 15 year old guy 10$ to put you in the car."

*swaetdrop*

I walked in to my left part of the house (yes that was my room!)

"Whaaaaaa! What a nice room!"

Ichigo's room is a king size pink fluffy soft bed. A mini fridge in her mini-ish kitchen. Her bathroom is hudge!. Anywas back to the main room (where she sleeps) there is a closet there is a closet that says electronics she opened It and there she saw i-pads (yes I added an s) I-pods (again a s). I went to the other closet that said normal clothes there were such cute clothes but I went to the very back if the closet, and found my uniform. Flashbacks went through my head….

Kashino yelling at me. Hanabusa showing me around campus. Going to Andoh's house. Meeting vanilla . Losing to tennouji. T.T . winning the world grand prix. 

All those memories started pouring in my head, also my tears started running down my face.

I ran to my laptop. Went on msn.

**Iluvcake: **yo T.T

**Chocolateislife: **AMANO ! T.T

**Iluvcake:** 0mg Kashino!

**Roses_are_beauty_so_are_woman: **ICIHIGO-CHAN!

**Andoh_hodnA : **Ichigo-chan!

**Iluvcake: **YO!

**Chocolateislife: **how are you?

**Iluvcake: **Sad

**Iluvcake : **Oh I have to go but my mom said I about 1-2 years I'll go to Japan for a modeling job… anyways bye

"M0m I still want to bake you know that right?"

"I know dear."

"Then how come I have to be a model?"

"Because."

"because WAT!"

"Dear your father died and he was the one in charge of the company, now that he's gone it's either we become HOBOS on the street or you becoming a model".

"Fine Mom I'll become a model for you."

"Will you give up baking?"

"Only until this modeling career is over." T.T

"Fine."

**Kashino's Pov **

It's been 1 year since Ichigo my love, heart, girl has , moved T.T but she is coming tomorrow for a photo shoot. She is only going to be here for 1 year. She has gotten so popular she was a mode, singer and an actress. Even now you can hear people saying her lines. "NO, MORE I-I CANT EAT NO MORE!" Pretty stupid line yet she is a very popular person. So Tomorrow me Hanabusa, Andoh is going to the airport to see are friend (and for me my girlfriend.)

_So you people I hope u review and yeah so i think it's a little rushed._


	4. Chapter 4

_YO im so sorry that I haven't been uploading in a long time so….. read and review._

"Lunch time News… world pop sensation Amano Ichigo has arrived!"

"Ne- lets hurry up." (HANABUSA SAID THIS)

"Fine." (KASHINO SAID THIS)

Andou,Hannabusa and Kashino run through the huge crowd. "Oi AMANO!"

"Huh?"

"Ichigo I think it's ur 3 princes."

"Right Vanilla."

Ichigo brought out her phone and text all of them:

Yo I can't wait to c u all so l8ter go to "THE CAFÉ." At C U peoplez there. :D P.S Go at 1:00

12:16

Ichigo was at the photo shoot with a bunch of other models.

3 Prince baking with out **ICHIGO **.

12:30

Ichigo voice lessons.

3 prince French class. ( BTW the person who made this video can speak French!)

12:45

Ichigo at home looking for clothes to go to the café with.

3 prince walking there

12:50

Ichigo already there. (Got a chauffeur to bring her there.)

3 Prince at the café door looking for her.

12:50:09

3 prince there at the table.

"that's funny were 10 minutes early."

"Um….."

"So what have u been doing at ."

"Baking."

"French-"

"I can speck in French Now!" Ichigo said.

"really ?"

"yeah see-"

OK um the translation will be in_ Italic_.

"J'aime mange la gateau."

_(I like eating cake.)_

"Tu est comme un couchon."

_(You'r like a pig.)_

"FROMAGE!"

_(CHEESE!)_

_So yeah no more French….._

"SO Ichigo-ch"

_**RING RING**_

"Hello amano here."

"Oi where are you?"

"The café. Why?"

"JUST BECAUSE U HAVE A PHOTO SHOOT AT 1:00 AND ITS 1:30!"

"sorry Chiki but im with friends."

"JUST BRING THEM! I'D LOVE TO MEET UR GIRL FRIENDS (he doesn't mean ichigos a boy)"

"um."

CHIKI HUNG UP THAT IS SO RUDE ….

"UM I have a photo shoot in half an hour so um, will u guys go?"

"Whatever…"

"ok…."

"hai."

Ichigo's mom came and dropped them at the studio.

"AMANO-SAN UR LATE PUT ON HAIR AND MAKE UP N0W!"

"HAI!"

Kashino , Hanabusa and Andou went to the back of the camaras. (they were watching)

AFTER THE PHOTO SHOOT!

Ichigos mom dropped Hanabusa,Kashino and Andou to Ichigos PART of their house in JAPAN. Ichigos room (more like house) is a king size pink bed with strawberry pillows. 42pice plasma screen in here living room and 5 STAR kitchen 5 STAR baking supplies.

"Amano do you still bake?" (U know whos talking)

"Only a little bit, I'm mostly being dragged around by my mom or running away from paparazzi."

"Wow Ichigo-chan it seems you have a hard life."

"Well see you tomorrow!" (Ichigo is talking)

**KASHINO , HANABUSA AND ANDOU'S HEAD**

**Huh what does she mean by **_**tomorrow**_** its Monday tomorrow?**

_**SORRY I don't really upload very often. I'm very busy with homework and such!**_


End file.
